The Weight Of The Sledgehammer
by Vegetes
Summary: Dib goes crazy, woo! Please R&R! WARNING: Blood and gore and minor swearing, if you don't like this don't read!--Vegetes
1. Gaz's Fall

Another horror fic, yay! This one is pretty short, dunno why I wanted to write this, but please enjoy and R&R!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He was getting that feeling in his arms again, he couldn't explain it. His arms felt light, like something was missing in them. He stood up slowly and stretched and popped his knuckles.  
  
"You know you want to do it.." He heard a voice in his head say.  
  
"But it's wrong..." He replied.  
  
"Who are you talking to in there Dib?" It was Gaz outside his door; Dib growled and clenched his fists. She was always bugging him when he didn't want it, never when he needed to talk to her. But he would get his revenge on her, ah yes, all in due time...  
  
It had all started about a week ago when he had been talking to Gaz.  
  
"Gaz, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Huh? Yea, sure." She had said  
  
"I'm expecting a very important package, make sure you bring it in."  
  
"Huh? Yea, sure." She had said. He had put all confidence in her, like he had done so many times, and he had come home to find a ruined package, soaked by the rain. He growled and stormed up to her room, standing over her.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO WHAT I ASKED YOU TO?" He had screamed.  
  
"You're standing in my light.." She had said.  
  
Dib had thrown the soggy package straight at her and stomped out. Then at night he had snuck into her room while she was sleeping and had smashed her GameSlave into a thousand pieces, he had been grinning while he was doing it. He then picked up the pieces and poured them onto her bed. The morning she had woken up and screamed. Since she couldn't afford a new one and their father didn't even notice her problem she had been mean to him every day. Shooting pure venom at him with every glance, Dib was only amused.  
  
Dib shook his head and went to open his door, Gaz was standing on the other side glaring at him like usual.  
  
"What are you doing..." He asked.  
  
"I know you smashed my GameSlave....so I decided to return the favor." She held up a large sandwich baggie full of metal pieces and grinned deviously. Dib's eyed widened in horror, he recognized the contents of the bag. It was his prize piece of alien hunting machinery, the Ophydon. He had invented it himself and there was no way to make another one. He saw red as he stared at Gaz who was still smiling.  
  
"How...DARE...you..." He managed to spit out.  
  
"Payback's a bitch..."  
  
Dib bared his teeth, he was madder than he had ever been in his whole entire life, his hands were clenched and blood was coming from where his nails had dug into his skin. Gaz threw the bag down at Dib's feet and walked back toward her room, suddenly Dib was on his feet before he even had time to think. Nothing mattered anymore except revenge. He tackled Gaz from behind and she yelled in surprise. He brought his fist back and pounded it onto her nose. Blood gushed out and stained the carpet. She pushed Dib off her as she felt tears of pain from in her eyes. He lunged at her still baring his teeth. Dib rammed right into her as she felt her breath get knocked out. She wrapped her arms around herself and stumbled backwards gasping for air. She felt the ground go out beneath her as she flailed her arms trying to re gain her balance. Dib saw it all in slow motion, Gaz had stumbled back too far and had stepped over the edge of the stairs, Dib's sense had come back as he realized what was happened, he reached for her but it was too late. She tumbled down the stairs backwards and Dib heard a loud thump from the bottom followed by a sickening crack sound. He gasped and forced himself to look over the banister. Gaz was lying at the bottom of the stairs, blood was slowly pouring onto the carpet and her arm was twisted in some horrible form. She was unconscious.  
  
"Holy shit..." Dib whispered, "What have I done..?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hmm, this'll be longer than I originally thought, oh well, please R&R!! ^^  



	2. Milking It

Lose endies! *tie tie tie* This chap is old and I don't feel like editing it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dib stepped back from the banister in horror, trying to shake the picture of the unconscious Gaz out of his mind. This couldn't be happening, he didn't do this..she just fell..yeah, that was it. He put his hand on the doorknob to his room then stopped. He thought about calling 911 for a minuet, he probly should, she could really be hurt. He licked his lips then went into his room, shutting the door behind him. He washed up then sat down and watched TV until he heard his father downstairs.  
  
"Gaz?!"  
  
He got off his bed and went to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Dad, what's wro--Gaz?!" He rushed down the stairs and stared at Gaz's body as his father went to the phone to call 911. Dib thought for a moment, what if Gaz remembered what happened...? She stirred a bit and groaned in pain.  
  
"What happened...?" She asked.  
  
Dib smiled a private smile, how convenient.  
  
"Oh Gaz!" He said, "Are you ok? You must have taken a bad fall down the stairs from the looks of it!"  
  
"I guess so..oh man..I feel awful.."  
  
Their father came over to them, "The ambulance will be here soon." Then he went back down to his lab. Dib growled, his dad didn't even care about Gaz. But there was time to think about that later. Dib sat down next to Gaz to wait.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you? A snack? Water? A hole in the head?" Dib coughed, where the hell had that come from?!  
  
"What was that last one?"  
  
"Water..."  
  
"Yea...ok...I'll take some water please.." Gaz said, acting a bit suspicious. Dib went over to the cubbord and got her favorite mug out. It was purple with bright yellow stars on it. Dib thought it was too babyish but since it had been a gift from their mother right before she had died he didn't approach her with his opinion. He put a straw in it and set it near Gaz. She took a small sip when the door opened and three men in white rushed in with a stretcher. They gently put her on the stretcher and carried her out of the house and to the hospital. Dib looked at the floor, there was a puddle of blood on it.  
  
"I guess I should clean that up..." He paused for a moment then moved closer, he put his hand in the blood and ran his fingers through it. He brought his hand back up and stared at it. He slowly brought his hand to his mouth to lick the blood off when he stopped suddenly.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He shook his head and went over to the sink and washed off his hands. He got a few damp paper towels and cleaned the blood off the floor. Then he went up to his room to watch some TV.  
  
Gaz had come home 2 days later, she was doing well accept for a broken right arm and she was in a bad attitude worse than usual. Dib had welcomed her back with open arms, just happy to see that she was well again. Their father had comes upstairs for 2 seconds to greet her then had gone back down stairs. Dib and Gaz were sitting at the table eating lunch, well, Dib was at least, Gaz was having a little trouble since her right arm was the one she did everything with.  
  
"Dib, can you help me, I can't do anything without my right arm." She asked, a little whiney Dib thought.  
  
"Of coarse." He smiled but inside his annoyance was growing. He had been doing things for her all morning. He had helped her eat breakfast, turn on the TV, open doors. He didn't really mind helping her but he had things to do himself, he couldn't just follow her around the whole time. And tomorrow was skool, she could find someone else to help her. He went over to her and picked up her sandwich.  
  
"No no, that's all wrong, flip it over, I like the cheese on the top." She said.  
  
Dib growled and flipped over the sandwich irritably.  
  
"My sandwich doesn't like your attitude, smile."  
  
Dib's eye twitched as he smiled. He brought his hand back and quickly shoved the sandwich in his sister's mouth, catching her by surprise. He then hurried upstairs leaving Gaz to choke and cough on her ham and cheese sandwich. He turned on the radio and flopped down on his bed. Taking out his leather bound black notebook with his name on the front in gold lettering, he began to write what had happened. (A/N: Ah, I love that notebook!) About 15 minuets later he stretched and decided to take a nap, he put his notebook away then turned off his lamp and the radio. He shifted and got under the covers, snuggling into his large body length pillow. He then slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep. His dreams were filled with a soft haunting voice he knew, but couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
"Gaaaaazzyyyy, come out come out where ever you are...."  
  
"I have something to shoooowww youuuu...Gaaaazzzyyyyy..."  
  
Beep beep beep. Dib sat up and rubbed his eyes, his alarm was going off, 6 am. He got up and changed out of his clothes and into some clean ones. Just then he heard a taunting voice outside his door.  
  
"Dib, I need your help dear brother, I can't seem to get my backpack ready." It was Gaz.  
  
Dib sighed in annoyance and went next-door into Gaz's room, he gathered all her books and papers and put them in her backpack. He gave it to Gaz then hurried off to get his own stuff ready, he gathered all his stuff together then hurried downstairs and out the door, just in time to catch the bus. Gaz was already on it, staring out the window. He sat down in an empty seat in the back, ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. It was going to be a long day, but at least he'd be free from Gaz.  
  
"Attention, will Dib Membrane report to room 103 please." Dib looked up from his work, slightly confused, that was his sister's classroom...He got up and went down the hall to room 103 and went in.  
  
"Oh, hello Dib," the teacher stood up and said, "Gaz wanted you to help her, she doesn't want anyone else because you do everything just right."  
  
Dib stared in disbelief, Gaz was doing this on purpose! He groaned and sat down in an empty desk next to his grinning sister. She passed him her paper and pencil and told him to take notes.  
  
The day passed slowly and Gaz had given Dib all sorts of tasks to do. He had to take hundreds of notes, write papers, answer questions, and all sorts of pointless other things. Finally the day was over and it was time to go home, he was tired and cranky, and all he wanted to do was relax and watch TV, he was glad he didn't have any homework. He opened the door for Gaz and hurried upstairs before she could ask him to do something else for him. Shutting the door behind him he sat down on his bed and clicked on the TV. Less than 10 minuets later her heard a voice outside his door.  
  
"Oh brother dear!" It was Gaz...again!  
  
Dib's anger flared up, he was sick of this. It was time to end this once and for all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ooooo, suspense. R&R.  



	3. Conclusion...thingy.

Oh my, i'm....actually...UPDATING!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dib threw open the door, trying to keep his cool as he walked downstairs.  
  
"Just a minuet, sister!" He shouted at the seated Gaz as he dashed out the door. He shut the door behind him and walked around to the shed in the back, the one where all the tools were kept.  
  
He pulled on the door and frowned when he discovered it was locked, raising his foot he delivered a kick to the rusted-over lock, breaking it. He nodded and pulled open the door.  
  
Inside were dozens of tools, rakes, shovels, a mower and a snow blower, along with some hammers and nails. He ignored all these tools though and went straight to the back shuffling through things and pushing aside other objects. He smiled when he found what he was looking for.  
  
He gripped a long wooden handle and picked out a large sledgehammer from against the wall, he swung it a few times and crashed it into the wall of the shed, leaving a large hole.  
  
He nodded and started back towards the house, keeping the sledgehammer behind his back as best as he could. He crept inside, noting that Gaz was still transfixed to the TV. He slowly and silently walked up behind the couch towards her.  
  
She noticed his presence but didn't turn away from the TV.  
  
"It's about time you got here, what took you so long? God, keeping me waiting in agony like that."  
  
"I'm sorry sister, i was only getting you a glass of milk..." he raised the sledgehammer slightly above his head.  
  
Gaz started to turn around.  
  
"But we have milk in the frid--" She stopped short when she saw the angry look on Dib's face and more so, the sledgehammer in his hands.  
  
She froze with fear, a scream lodged in her throat.  
  
"I have a present for you, dear sister!!" He raised the hammer above his head...  
  
WHAM!  
  
The sledgehammer made a sound as it hit the floor when Dib fell backwards from the weight of it; Gaz saw her chance and ran off the couch and into the den where her father's lab was.  
  
Dib growled and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.  
  
"What a waste...I wont be making THAT mistake again..."  
  
He stood up and brushed off his clothes as if he had touched something disgusting. He grabbed the sledgehammer, getting a good grip on it, and hurried downstairs.  
  
He slowly walked down the steps, looking around for any sign of Gaz, he knew she had no escape here. What a stupid fool for not running outside!  
  
"Gaaaaazzyyyy, come out come out where ever you are...."  
  
"I have something to shoooowww youuuu...Gaaaazzzyyyyy..."  
  
He frowned when he didn't hear a response, not that he was really expecting one in the first place though. His frown grew, he was getting irritated. What to do what to do...  
  
He decided to just start looking behind things and going around the room, he did this for several minuets until he spotted a small piece of something purple in the corner, behind a medium sized box. He walked toward it, grinning.  
  
He peered around the box and was face to face with a terrified Gaz, trapped in the corner, with nowhere to go.  
  
"Ohhhh, my poor sister, let me put you out of your misery!"  
  
He raised the sledgehammer enough not to fall over again and then brought it slamming down rapidly at Gaz.  
  
Blood sprayed everywhere as hammer finally connected with flesh and bone, leaving Dib there smirking and covered in his sister's blood and who knows what else.  
  
He wiped some of the blood off his forehead with his sleeve when he heard the front door opening and then closing; his dad was home...  
  
Boy was he ever in for a surprise...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
My heart wasn't really in this fic tonight, arrr. Oh well, it WAS a bit OOC, R&R please! See any errors?! AIM ME! 


End file.
